Question: From a circular piece of paper with radius $BC$, Jeff removes the unshaded sector shown.  Using the larger shaded sector, he joins edge $BC$ to edge $BA$ (without overlap) to form a cone of radius 12 centimeters and of volume $432\pi$ cubic centimeters.  What is the number of degrees in the measure of angle $ABC$ of the sector that is not used? [asy]
import graph;
defaultpen(linewidth(0.7));
fill((0,0)--dir(20)..dir(60)..dir(100)..dir(140)..dir(180)..dir(220)..dir(260)..dir(300)--cycle,gray);
draw((0,0)--dir(20)..dir(60)..dir(100)..dir(140)..dir(180)..dir(220)..dir(260)..dir(300)--(0,0));
draw(dir(300)..dir(320)..dir(340)..dir(360)..dir(20),dotted);
label("$C$",dir(20),E);
label("$A$",dir(300),SE);
label("$B$",(0,0),W);[/asy]
Answer: Solving $\frac{1}{3}\pi(12\text{ cm})^2(h)=432\pi\text{ cm}^3$, we find that the height $h$ of the cone is 9 cm.  Since the radius is 12 cm and the height is 9 cm, the slant height of the cone, which is the same as the distance from $B$ to $C$, is $\sqrt{9^2+12^2}=15$ centimeters.  The length of major arc $AC$ is equal to the circumference of the cone, which is $2\pi(12\text{ cm})=24\pi$ cm.  The distance all the way around the circle is $2\pi(BC)=30\pi$ cm.  Therefore, the central angle of major arc $AC$ measures $\left(\frac{24\pi\text{ cm}}{30\pi\text{ cm}}\right)360^\circ=288$ degrees.  The measure of angle $ABC$ is $360^\circ-288^\circ=\boxed{72}$ degrees.